


Legends

by CarmenSymmachus



Category: Supernatural, The Purge (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Serial Killer Castiel, Serial Killer Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenSymmachus/pseuds/CarmenSymmachus
Summary: It all started with an accidental murder. That's all it took that led Cas and Dean down a road that most people don't follow. Dean and Cas kill a woman during a botched home invasion, and after their first victim they don't stop at all. They start with the Purge before graduating on to killing without waiting for the laws to be suspended.





	Legends

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not condone any type of violence against anyone in anyway. I just found this au that I liked and wanted to try writing it.

“I have a feeling we’re going to be legends, babe,” 

Dean glanced over at Castiel, who had his back towards Dean as he put on a black shirt and jeans. Dean glanced down at his own outfit, a tank top, a pair of shorts, and a black jacket over it. As they got ready, the television sounded the emergency alarm and the screen turned to black. A voice announced the commencement of the Purge.

“Commencing at the siren, any and all crime including murder will be legal for 12 hours. Police, fire and emergency services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning at 7 am when the Purge concludes.”

Dean turned to look at Castiel, half his face hidden in shadows while the other was highlighted by the blue light on the TV. 

Castiel grabbed his switchblade, sliding it into its sheath that hugged his torso making sure he had anything else he needed for the night. As he did that, Dean grabbed a black duffel bag that would go in the backseat. He soon followed Dean out to the car climbing into the passenger seat.

“What if we do something different this time?” Cas suggested.  
Dean and Castiel had often walked around town stealing from stores and then selling them later. 

“What?” Dean glanced at Cas as he walked out of the garage making sure to close the door and lock the door after.  
“What about a home invasion?.” Castiel replied without skipping a beat and he waited to see what Dean’s reaction would be. One corner of Dean’s lips turned up though the smile didn’t reach his eyes which seemed cold and calculating. 

“Hmm. Not like we have laws anymore.” He replied before his gaze returned back looking forward as they walked. 

Without warning, Dean stopped short and Cas dragged his feet so he wouldn’t walk into his boyfriend. Dean turned to face Cas, the smile on his lips sending chills down his back.  
“Dean?” Cas prompted touching Dean’s shoulder trying to figure out what was going through his head. Dean looked at Cas and turned so his face was half cloaked in shadows. 

Dean jerked his chin to the house that they had stopped by. Cas followed Dean’s gaze to the lavish mansion that sat behind a pair of iron-rusted gates that kept most of the other people out. Dean moved forward grabbing the bars and giving it a hard tug seeing if they would move.

When they wouldn’t move, Dean turned to Cas motioning him over and when Cas moved over Dean made the stirrups motion with his hands. Cas immediately understood what Dean was asking and he squatted down linking his hands together.

Dean’s hand gripped the bar before putting his foot in Cas’s hands, immediately Cas stood up pushing Dean up so he would be able to fling himself over the bars to the other side. Wiping his hands, he looked around to see if he could find a way to get over the gate, there was no lock that Cas could see and the bars were to smooth to give him any purchase. He glanced at the stone walls that were connected to the gates seeing that there were some spaces that he could use to climb.

Cas started scaling the wall despite the stones scraping his fingers as Cas moved quickly getting to the top. He pulled himself up and jumped down lightly trying to keep from hurting himself.

Dean chuckled and grabbed the duffel bag he had been carrying and headed up the hill that was shadowy from the trees on the property line. Cas followed grabbing the duffel bag that Dean had handed to him which was empty for any valuables that they find in the house once they get inside. Dean stopped once they were closer to the house, before sprinting across the expansive lawn towards the house.

Cas followed, the empty duffel bag banging against his legs as he struggled to keep up with the bow-legged male who was ahead of him by at least a half of dozen paces.

Cas skidded to a stop as he got closer to the house not wanting to run into the side of the house or into Dean who was standing next to the window trying to get it unlocked. Cas stepped forward and looked at the it, pushing on the frame to see if it would give under the weight. A soft growl escaped from the back of his throat and he stooped down his hand closing around a rock. Cas stood up and threw the rock into the window shattering it into a million little pieces and he brought his arm up to shield his face from the spray of glass. Dean lifted himself inside with Cas following and as soon as he hopped down from the windowsill and looked around for anyone or anything that would be valuable. 

Dean moved forward silent as a shadow and Cas moved trying his best to stay silent. He wasn’t as good at staying silent like Dean but he would do his best to keep from being too loud. His gaze swept the room taking inventory of all the items in the room, and he moved towards the kitchen to see if there would be anything worth stealing. Cas stopped hearing a creak of the floorboards and he instantly knew that it wouldn’t be Dean. He turned to see the owner of the house and her eyes went wide seeing the two in the room. 

Before she could do anything, Dean crossed the threshold his hand gripping the bat handle before raising it up and swinging hard. With a sickening crunch, the bat made contact with the woman’s temple the barbed wire biting into the skin. The woman’s eyes rolled back into her head before she had dropped to the floor like a rock in a lake. As soon as she fell on the floor, blood steadily dripped from the cut onto the floor slowly. Cas felt his back stiffen like someone had swapped his spine for a metal rod his blue eyes fixed on the blood. 

There was a voice in the back of his head that whispered for him to keep his eyes on the blood and enjoy the feeling of watching their victim gasping for their last breath. Cas swallowed hard and glanced at Dean whose facial expression seemed to mirror how Cas was feeling on the inside. After noticing that Cas’s eyes were on him, Dean recovered his composure and looked around grabbing a few things stuffing them into the duffel bag. 

“Let’s go Cas.” He grabbed Cas’s wrist guiding him back out to the window. Cas ducked out of the window and landed on the soft grass before Dean jumped down next to him and he took the lead walking towards the wall. Dean let Cas climb the wall before following. Once they were on the other side, Dean took the lead heading back home his wrist clamped around Cas’s wrist making sure he was following behind him before they made it back to the house. Dean went to their shared room leaving the bat at the door as he stripped his shirt off leaving it in a pile.

Cas started changing his clothes almost robotically his mind still hung up on the fact that he and Dean killed a woman. He almost jumped out of his skin when Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist and as he pressed a kiss to Cas’s shoulder. Cas melted into the embrace glad for the male. He twisted around and pressed a small kiss to Dean’s jawline before he rested his head on Dean’s shoulder wanting to tell Dean about how he felt in the house.


End file.
